Ya Habrá Tiempo Mañana
by MoonyBlack26
Summary: Remus y Sirius se ven por primera vez, después de doce años, en la Casa de los Gritos... ¿Qué ocurrirá tras doce años de mentiras? / – ¿Por qué no me avisaste, Sirius? – Si te hubiera avisado… ¿Me hubieras creído? / Contiene SLASH.


Bueno... acá vengo, con otro fic de estos dos :D Es un one-shot, y contiene **SLASH**.

**SR**x**RL**

No es demasiado fuerte, pero igualmente, está clasificado como **K+** :)

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Todo pertenece a una espléndida mujer llamada J.K Rowling. Yo escribí esto solamente por diversión.

El fic transcurre durante **tercer año**, hablando sobre los años de Harry Potter en Hogwarts.

**La escena está referida a cuando, después de doce años, Sirius y Remus, se encuentran, por primera vez, cara a cara...**

* * *

><p><span>Ya Habrá Tiempo Mañana<span>

– ¿Dónde está Sirius? – inquirió él.

Había irrumpido en aquél lugar tan conocido por él, y tras desarmar a Harry no tuvo mejor idea que hacer aquella pregunta.

El muchacho de trece años lo miró confundido por esas palabras, pero depositó sus ojos en su padrino.

Lupin hizo lo mismo.

Sirius señaló a Ron.

Solo eso necesitó.

Después de doce años, aquél insignificante gesto le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo.

– Pero entonces… – murmuró uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas.

Miraba a su gran amigo, Sirius Black, muy intensamente.

– ¿Por qué no te has manifestado antes? A menos que… – sus ojos se dilataron, y miró al ex convicto como si se tratase del mismo que había visto por última vez, doce años atrás. – A menos que fuera él quien… a menos que te trasmutaras… sin decírmelo…

Sirius asintió lentamente.

Su mente era un tornado de preguntas, recuerdos, disculpas y confusión.

Pero hizo lo primero que su cuerpo le indicó.

Sostuvo la mano del animago, y, sintiendo un choque eléctrico, lo ayudó a incorporarse para poder abrazarlo con fuerza.

Realmente necesitaba ese contacto.

Doce años sin verlo; sin tocarlo; sin hablarle; sin… nada.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! – grito Hermione.

Lupin realmente la quería, la consideraba una alumna brillante y sabía que debía estar confundida… pero si había una cosa que la niña no debía hacer en ese momento, era interrumpir.

Se vio forzado a soltar su gran amigo.

– Usted… usted… – decía ella señalándolo, espantada.

Realmente iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente pudiera arreglar "ese asunto con Sirius" correctamente.

Primero debía explicarles a aquellos dos confundidos niños de que se trataba todo aquello.

-O-

Se subió al tren.

Realmente no sentía que todo aquello fuera verdad.

No podía creer que después de doce años se había sentido genuinamente feliz, por primera vez.

Las sospechas habían empezado cuando le quitó a Harry el Mapa del Merodeador, y creía haber visto a cierto animago, ex amigo suyo, traidor, capaz de convertirse en rata, mejor conocido como Peter Pettigrew, el hombre que Sirius Black – supuestamente – había destrozado (a tal punto que solo había quedado su meñique).

Después, cuando había visto aquél punto. Aquél simple e insignificante punto, igual a todos los demás y a la vez tan diferente, su corazón había dado un vuelco.

El nombre de Sirius había aparecido en el Mapa, y no había podido pensar con claridad durante el resto del día.

También recordaba haberlo visto en "El Profeta".

Jamás había visto una expresión más aterradora; ahora lo comprendía.

Sirius estaba furioso ya que era inocente y por eso la foto había sido tan impactante. Realmente no sabía como había podido llegar a creer que su gran amigo, Sirius Black había sido capaz de traicionar a Lily y James Potter.

El tren se detuvo.

¿Realmente habían llegado?

Bajó, y observó al Expreso de Hogwarts con melancolía.

Aquella había sido su última vez en el tren, y en el castillo, ya que, ahora que su secreto había sido revelado, ningún padre estaría contento, con un licántropo dándole clases a su hijo.

Un ladrido lo distrajo.

Al girar vio a un perro negro, que lejos de ser _cualquier_ perro negro, era Sirius, y lo miraba. Era imposible no reconocerlo, ¿qué clase de perro tendría esa mirada? ¿Qué clase de perro común y corriente tenía los ojos color gris?

El 'animal' le hizo un gesto, indicándole que lo siguiera. Él, lo siguió.

Salieron de la estación caminando ligeramente.

El perro lo guió, volteando la cabeza de vez en cuando, comprobando que Remus aún lo seguía.

Las calles de Londres no estaban atestadas de gente, como de costumbre… había cierta paz en el aire.

Unas pocas gotas caían desde el cielo, emitiendo un sonido bastante relajante.

De un momento a otro, estaban en un callejón oscuro, donde, al parecer, no había nadie.

El perro negro de gran tamaño, fue transformándose lentamente en Sirius Black, que aún vestía sus viejas, grandes y apestosas ropas.

El animago fue acercándose lentamente a una pared, y se sentó en el suelo, usándola como respaldo. Estaba realmente agotado.

Lupin lo imitó.

Ambos estaban callados. Tal vez demasiado asustados o emocionados para hablar, o tal vez esperando que el otro sea quien dijera las primeras palabras.

Sirius fue el primero.

"Siempre ha sido el más valiente de los dos" Pensó Remus.

– ¿Te costó creerlo? – su voz sonaba realmente a la de otra persona.

– Si – y era verdad… en muchos sentidos.

Jamás había logrado aceptar totalmente que haya sido Sirius, justamente Sirius, quien había traicionado a su mejor amigo, James Potter, a su amable esposa Lily, y su hijo, Harry.

– ¿Qué pensaste cuando me metieron en Azkaban? – preguntó sin mirarlo.

– No quise saber nada al respecto… no quería aceptarlo – respondió Lupin.

Ahora ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando las estrellas… la luna… la belleza de la noche.

Las pequeñas gotas que caían de vez en cuando, se fueron transformando en una lluvia torrencial.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

Siguieron sentados junto a un gran bote de basura, observando un graffiti escrito con varias faltas de ortografía.

Ninguno de los Merodeadores odiaba la lluvia. En las épocas en las cuales iban a Hogwarts – Ah… como extrañaban esas épocas – solían salir a hacer una gran guerra de lodo los días que llovía mucho.

– ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – preguntó Remus de repente.

Sirius lo pensó durante unos momentos.

– Si te hubiera avisado… ¿Me hubieras creído?

Su amigo solía hacer eso. Cuando quería evadir una pregunta, respondía con otra.

– No lo sé… – dijo con sinceridad Lupin.

El animago apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del licántropo. A los pocos minutos se había quedado dormido.

Remus sonrió.

También tenía esa increíble facilidad de quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar, por más incómodo que fuese.

Eso demostraba que ni siquiera doce años de dementores… doce años de Azkaban… doce años de mentiras y engaños… doce años sin siquiera haberse visto… ni siquiera eso había podido con Sirius.

_Su_ Sirius.

Sin embargo, nunca nada volvería a ser igual.

-O-

Sirius despertó… se sorprendió ligeramente del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Sintió que se encontraba dentro de un pensadero, en un recuerdo bastante viejo, sobre la época en la que aún vivía en su casa, antes de escapar a la de James.

Se encontraba nada más y nada menos que en su habitación, en el número doce de Grimmauld Place.

La habitación era muy amplia. Estaba acostado en una cama con cabecera de madera labrada.

Observó la alta ventana tapada con largas cortinas de terciopelo.

En las paredes de seda gris plateada había cuadros, pósters y fotografías (de motos y mujeres en bikini). Todos tenían el encantamiento de presencia permanente. En la pared también había banderines de Gryffindor, además de una foto de los Merodeadores. Sintió deseos de matar a Peter, ni bien lo vio en su propia pared, saludándolo.

También había un gran armario, una butaca y una cómoda.

Ni siquiera se preguntó como diablos había llegado allí.

Se levantó y bajó hasta el primer piso.

El suelo del baño era de mármol negro y la bañera tenía patas con formas de serpiente, igual que el grifo del lavamanos, también negro.

Se dio una ducha que le habrá tomado, por lo menos, dos horas.

Azkaban era un lugar completamente horrible y desagradable; estaba seguro de que le sería imposible olvidar todas las horribles experiencias que allí había vivido.

No sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para escapar… pero lo había logrado, y había visto a su ahijado.

Y había visto a Remus…

Hablando de él… ¿En dónde demonios estaba?

Finalmente, después de cambiarse y secarse, Sirius tenía una apariencia bastante decente… solo le faltaba algo de comida y ejercicio para volver a estar en forma.

En el sótano, Remus silbaba mientras preparaba algo de lo que había comprado en un sucio almacén que quedaba a tres calles.

Escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban a él, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, como si de una colegiala enamorada se tratase.

Había comprado café, pan integral y mermelada. No era un desayuno como los de Hogwarts, pero era comestible.

Untaron la mermelada en las tostadas y bebieron algo de café, en silencio.

Lupin había comprado el diario "El Profeta", pero decidió que lo mejor era tirarlo, ya que en la portada, se hablaba sobre una gran cantidad de muggles que habían desaparecido, y otros, muerto.

Tenía ganas de tomar el desayuno junto a Sirius, tranquilamente… _para lo demás, ya habría tiempo mañana…_

– ¿Qué harás tú? – preguntó Remus.

Lupin tenía la mala costumbre de hacer preguntas algo confusas, pero él y Sirius se entendían perfectamente, y no era necesario el exceso de palabras.

– Tengo suficiente dinero como para no hacer nada durante el resto de mi vida – dijo el otro con desprecio.

A pesar de que tuviera mucho dinero, el cual había conseguido gracias a su familia, aborrecía tenerlo en aquella bóveda de Gringotts… sentía que no se lo merecía.

– ¿Y qué harás tú? – fue el animago quien habló.

– En verdad no lo sé – dijo el licántropo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos momentos.

– Me iré a dar una vuelta – dijo Sirius.

Se acercó a Remus, y depositó un beso en sus labios.

El licántropo le correspondió al instante, y ambos sabían que, en realidad, Sirius no pensaba ir a ningún lado… y Lupin tampoco.

Los labios de Sirius… esos labios que el hombre lobo conocía de memoria, pero se sentían como si fuera la primera vez que los besara.

El beso fue completamente reconfortante.

Lo sintió dulce y desesperado.

Lo sintió suave y apasionado.

Pero sentía una gran necesidad de pedirle disculpas. Decirle un millón de veces lo mucho que lamentaba haberlo creído un asesino.

– Sirius, yo… – dijo separándose del animago.

– Menos charla y más acción… – dijo en un tono perezoso bastante… excitante.

Su mente le decía que debían hablar y aclarar todo… pero por primera vez, decidió hacerle caso a las sabias palabras de Sirius, y no volvió a decir nada

_Para eso ya habría tiempo mañana…_

* * *

><p>Intenté ser lo más <em>canon<em> posible, espero que ninguno de los personajes esté OoC :)

Si te gustó, puedes dejarme **review** (realmente lo apreciaría) :D

_~MoonyBlack26~_


End file.
